


Halloween Candy

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candy, Halloween, and writes sherlock smut, cute fun time, full out feral logan, hes a mess, i screwed up tags, i wanna do this someday, im running out of tags, logans a sugar fiend, pattons quite a dad here, this was supposed to be something else, with virge and lo, yeah im out of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-03 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: pat bought halloween candy, my bois are sugar fiends





	Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

> will someone do this with me? First halloween fic tho! yay!  
i havent edited this, sorry  
why does pat use so many exclamation marks

Roman and Patton walked in the front door holding grocery bags, and set them down.

"We got the Halloween candy! Someone needs to hide it, so we cant eat it."

Virgil's head had popped up at Halloween candy, but dropped again at hearing he couldn't eat, and scowled at Patton. 

"Really Patton? Not even one?" Roman pleaded.

"Nope!" Patton told him."Logan!"

At his name, Logan's head appeared at the top of the stairs. "Yes, Patton? Did you need something?"

The short man grinned at the dark one.

"I can't trust Ro or Virge, or myself- so you need to hide the candy."

Logan seemed discomfited at this, but nodded. "Very well. I'll do it now, so I can get back to work."

"Back to work on your Sherlock smut?" Roman called out teasingly. 

"No. Editing it. Proper grammar is important." Logan shot a glare at Roman, and took the bag from Patton.

"Shut your eyes!" Patton called out. Everyone but Logan begrudgingly shut their eyes.

When Logan came back from hiding it, life went on as normal. That is, until a few nights later when Virgil went to the basement to get his headphones, and stopped in shock. 

There sat the stoic and dignified Logan Sanders, on the floor, face smeared with chocolate. He hadn't noticed Virgil, and was going full feral at the Halloween candy Patton had bought. 

"Lo? What the hell?!"

He stared up at Virgil like a kid caught with his hand in the candy jar.

"Oh, um, Virgil. What are you doing up so late?" He asked in a desperate attempt to conserve his dignity. 

"Headphones." Virgil told him nonchalantly, before whisper shouting at his friend. (To avoid waking the others) 

"Logan Idontknowyourmiddlename Sanders! Why are you eating all of Pats candy! You'll get in so much trouble!"

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "You do know he can't actually punish us, right?"

"You think he won't hesitate to whup your booty! He was gonna protect that candy with his life! Explain. Now." He growled.

"Well, I was writing, and I got hungry. I was planning to grab a jar of crofters, but then I remembered the candy, and thought I would take one. I ate one, and it it got out of hand. Would you assist me in fixing this mess?"

A smile spread over Virgil's face. "Definitely, teach. We'll have a few hours to finish off this box, burn it, and buy a new one."

"Burn it?" Logan frowned.

Virgil shrugged. "Cooler."

So the pair indulged in Halloween candy, drove to the store for a new one at two in the morning, and burned the old one.

When Virgil crept upstairs, glowing from the fun he'd shared with Logan, he slept peacefully, knowing the other two wouldn't be able to know.

Little did he know that in the weeks approaching Halloween, Logan would do the same thing with Roman and Patton, respectively. Three more boxes before halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> logan sanders. full sugar fiend. i hope thats a plot twist? can somebody please draw feral logan
> 
> number 1 problem with music while writing: i wrote 'knives that often' instead of 'halloween candy that'   
guess which P!atd song i was listening to


End file.
